let it burn
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: pensamientos de katniss mientras esta en la guerra :sinsajo:


Let it burn.

Veo como cada distrito empieza a arder lentamente, de cómo sus sueños se van convirtiendo en cenizas, cenizas que vuelan junto con la de sus distritos.

Jamás eh escuchado una voz que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, nadie me dice si realmente es correcto seguir con estas rebeliones que solo traen muertes y sufrimiento innecesario, no lo único que escucho es este horrible silencio que me va matando poco a poco.

¿Dónde están todos cuando siento que el corazón me sangra?

¿Dónde están todos cuando todo el plan se estropeo?

Jamás pensé que me traicionarían, pensé que ellos eran los bueno, que "peleábamos" por lo mismo, pero me doy cuenta de que todos son iguales y quieren lo mismo…poder.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir soportando el dolor?, el dolor que me causa perder a las personas a quien amo, dolor en saber que mucha gente inocente morirá.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que ocultar mi rostro en kilos de maquillaje y en este traje que no me hace ver más que la líder de la rebelión?, ¿hasta cuándo peleare como el sinsajo y no como Katniss?

¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir teniendo miedo de lo que esto va a provocar?, sinceramente ¿Quién no tendría miedo a una guerra que va a ser peor que la anterior?

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir jugando para ellos? A pesar de ganar los 74 juegos del hambre, sigo jugando, para algo que no estoy muy segura si es lo correcto.

¿Seguir peleando o huir? Ya no se que mas hacer, si sigo peleando provocare aun más dolor, si me doy a la fuga…será peor, causare más daño que ahora.

¿Cuánto tiempo más dejaran que todo siga ardiendo? ¿no ya es suficiente con todo lo que causamos en los distritos?

Ya no se conforman con la rebelión en cada distrito, ni ver como se consumen, no ahora van por un premio aun mas grande… el Capitolio ¿esto parara hasta que vean arder la ciudad que tanto miedo nos causo?

Es irónico ver como todos nos unimos a esta rebelión con todo el entusiasmo sabiendo que nos cambiaria la vida, valla que nos la cambio, hemos visto tantas muertes que ahora nuestras pasiones que nos mantenían vivos no son más que cenizas.

Parece que jamás aprenderán la lección ¿Qué acaso no fue esto lo que nos llevo a la represión del Capitolio?, ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto ahora?, ¿de verdad nos hará sentir mejor ver como esos niños inocentes se enfrentan a lo que nosotros vivimos durante años? ¿Qué acaso no es hacer lo mismo que ellos?

¿Acaso es nuestro mundo tan solo una promesa rota?, ¿Cuántas muertes voy a tener que soportar para sentir que gane?, ¿Por qué siento que todo el amor que me da Peeta se compara con una gota de lluvia? ¿Cuántas llamas voy a seguir provocando, para que esto termine?

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a soportar el dolor que me causan las pesadillas?

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré ocultándome bajo este traje de sinsajo?

¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguiré teniendo miedo?

¿Cuánto tiempo más seguiré siendo el peón este inmenso tablero de ajedrez?

¿Seguir luchando por esto o largarme lejos de aquí?

¿Por qué sigo ayudando a esto?, se supone que debería sentirme bien al ayudar a cambiar la vida de todos pero simplemente me siento peor, matar gente nunca fue mi opción y destruir familias menos, a veces me pregunto cómo es que llegue aquí, de haber sabido que presentarme como voluntaria ocasionaría todo esto jamás lo hubiera hecho…

Pero tenia que hacerlo era eso o ver como los demás masacraban a mi hermana, en parte todo ha sido por ella, pero veo que todo ha sido inútil ¿a que la expongo con todo esto?

¿De verdad voy a esperar a que todo se consuma?

¿Me seguiré ocultando hasta que Coin me diga que ataque?

¿Cuánto daño más voy a provocar, después de que todo termine de arder?

¿Seguiré peleando por algo que creo incorrecto?

¿Seguiré de pie cuando esto termine?

¿Seré capaz de amar después de estar en esta guerra?

¿Qué me garantiza que todo terminara cuando las llamas se hayan acabado de consumir?

¿Cuánto tiempo mas me va a doler?

Ya no quiero ser el sinsajo que los va a liberar del capitolio, ni la chica en llamas que todo el Capitolio ama, ni la trágica amante que no puede estar con su amado de los juegos , no tan solo quiero seguir siendo Katniss Everdeen pero para mi desgracia no creo poder serlo nunca mas.

Yo empecé esto al momento en que casi me como esas vallas y ahora no se como terminar esta guerra, ya no se como detener las llamas.


End file.
